Mahiru
How Mahiru joined the Tourney During the Third Shinobi World War Mahiru was partnered with Kakko and Taiseki. He went out to surveillance the area in which Team Minato was travelling. He employed about twenty shadow clones against the team, only to have all of them destroyed by Kakashi's Chidori. However, in the end he was able to counter the Chidori and would have succeeded in killing Kakashi without the intervention of Minato Namikaze who quickly got Kakashi to safety before holding a kunai to Mahiru's neck. Mahiru was then killed, but not before expressing regret for not running away when given the chance. Resurrected by Quan Chi, Mahiru and his partners Kakko and Taiseki are ordered to spread war through the 100 Acre Wood. Only Owl stood in Mahiru's way. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mahiru holds his left hand close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Mahiru and two shadow clones of his do a fighting pose together as the camera zooms with the real one saying "They detected me. I'm impressed." Special Moves Sneaky Blade (Neutral) Mahiru dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he stabs his sword into the opponent from behind. Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu (Side) Mahiru sneaks under the ground. If close to his opponent, he jumps out with a kick. Surprising Sidekicks (Up) Mahiru and two shadow clones jump and do a sword slash each. Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu (Down) Mahiru turns his hand into a rock hand and does a clothesline to the opponent. Twin Ambush (Hyper Smash) Mahiru holds his palms out waiting for his opponent to attack. If they try to, two shadow clones of Mahiru ambush from behind and do five hard punches, then the two slam their swords into the opponent, knocking him/her away. Shadow Clone Rampage (Final Smash) Mahiru sends a shadow clone out. If he hits, the genuine Mahiru says "You fell for it!" then four clones do a series of kicks and punches. Then five more clones dash to the opponent and punch him/her to the real one. The real one then finishes by cutting his sword into his opponent then kicks him/her away. Victory Aniamtions #Mahiru emerges from the ground saying "You pushed your puck. Too bad!" #Mahiru holds his hands out beside a shadow clone of his and says "I can read your every move wherever you are." #Mahiru handstands and spin kicks then three shadow clones do an attack together. The real one then says "Run all you want, I'm behind you." On-Screen Appearance Mahiru warps into view and says "I can't believe he'd try a frontal attack!" Trivia *Mahiru's rival is the wise owl resident of the 100 Acre Wood, aptly named Owl. His second rival is a Scottish WWE NXT wrestler, Drew McIntyre. *Mahiru shares his English voice actor with Zhao Yun, Soundwave, Anthony F., Jawa, Crustle, Zinger the Wasp, Metang, Aoshi Shinomori, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Shunsaku Ban and Juza. *Mahiru shares his Japanese voice actor with Sagat. *Mahiru shares his French voice actor with Kizaru, Lee Everett, John "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Ginyu. *Mahiru shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Axel Hawk, Roshi, Boom Boom, Cracker Jack, Baraka, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade, Gemini Saga and Pikkon. *Mahiru shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Minato Namikaze, Tumble, Hamrio Musica, Yoichi Hiruma, Kanetsugu Naoe, Metal General, Issun, Mighty Gazelle, Rei, Third Raikage A, Towa, Jin Kazama, Shivers, Col. John Frost, Sin Kiske and Isfan. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters